


don't lock your bedroom door.

by kel33



Series: my teen wolf pairings x [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott accidently walks in on isaac oh fun times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't lock your bedroom door.

Scott can’t stop staring, he'd walked into Isaac's bedroom not realising the other boy might want his privacy. The sounds of isaac panting as he lay sprawled out on his bed, head tilted back and eyes closed as he slid his hand up and down his own cock. He hadn’t noticed Scott yet and he probably should back up out of the bedroom and quietly close the door but he just can’t stop staring.

Isaac is stoking himself with one hand as the other is reached behind, fingers pushing into his body,  two fingers deep inside, stretching himself wide, legs spread and on display for Scott to see every detail, and causing him to inhale sharply.

Isaac's eyes snapped open at the noise, blinking up at Scott, guilt spreading over his face as he lay there frozen. Scott  still has time to back up maybe mumble an apology on the way, but he doesn't, instead he moves forward closing the door as his eyes stay focused on isaac, waiting for him to respond, which he does by laying his head back and opening his legs wider as his eyes follow Scotts movements.

Sitting beside Isaac he lightly brushes his fingers up his leg, along his thigh then reaching down to the hand that's been working himself open, pushing one finger in alongside Isaac's own and causing the other boys eyes to roll back as he groaned wantonly. Pushing in a second finger he used his other hand to release his own erection thats been straining against his pants. 

Isaac's hips are pushing down fucking himself on Scotts fingers as Scott pumps his own cock, the sounds coming from Isaac as he falls apart gasping an moaning cause Scotts orgasm to build. He's so close, wants to bury himself in that tight hole his fingers are currently thrusting into, but he can't he's too close to the edge and as Isaac clenches moaning Scotts name as he comes over his stomach Scott can't hold back spurting his own come over his leg. 

Isaac is layed out panting, cheeks flushed, biting his bottom lip unsure of what to say, just watching as scott cleans himself up. Neither of them say anything  but scott can't leave, not after that, he's had a taste and needs to know it's not a one off. So he climbs on the bed, lays down next to the other boy hoping he doesn't get rejected. Isaac moves closer wrapping his arm around him smiling as he tilts his head up to look directly at scott. Scott returns the smile before leaning down to finally kiss the boy humming at the feel of his soft lips against his and knowing it won't be long before he’s hard again.


End file.
